In today's Internet world, the number of weblogs is rapidly increasing. A weblog, often simply called “blog”, is a website that periodically receives new entries. New entries appear at the top, older ones follow in reverse chronological order. Communities surface, assist each other in the Internet world, and use text messages, pictures, etc., in guestbooks and forums. It is therefore desirable to make these forums and weblogs accessible to the mobile world as well.
It is the object of the invention to present a method and a system for linking Internet-based forums and weblogs to a mobile communication system.
This object is met according to the invention with the characteristics of the independent claims, with reference being made here to the contents of the independent claims.
Preferred embodiments of the invention are defined in the dependent claims, with reference being made here to the contents of the dependent claims.
The inventive method for linking Internet-based forums and weblogs to a Push-to-Talk platform of a mobile communication system is characterized in that a novel PoC log storage platform and a novel interface to the existing Push-to-Talk platform is included. The Push-to-Talk platform communicates with the novel PoC log storage platform via the interface. The PoC log storage platform stores media data that was transmitted from the user equipment via the Push-to-Talk platform and makes it accessible to the Internet and to other mobile subscribers. Similarly as in web forums and weblogs, the media data is made accessible to the end user. In addition to that, the user equipment can itself also retrieve this data again via the Push-to-Talk platform. A novel client, for example in the form of a lean http client, is provided on the user equipment for this purpose.
Today's Internet-based web forums and weblogs are enjoying increasing popularity. This invention presents a way to utilize the Push-to-Talk system as a transport system to ensure a simple mobile link to web forums and weblogs. Additionally, not only text-based contributions, but voice/video contributions can be written and transmitted as well.
The PoC platform thus serves as an enabler service, i.e., use is made of PoC as an enabler for “PoC logs.”